


Courage From The Heart

by Piddies0709



Category: Dinosaurs - Fandom, The Land Before Time (Movies), You Are Umasou, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddies0709/pseuds/Piddies0709
Summary: A new kid shows up to the Great Valley and LittleFoot and Co. think they've made a new friend. But there's more to this  ankylosaurus than meets the eye.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	1. The New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw You Are Umasou, I've been longing to see a crossover of some kind it with The Land Before Time. But since I haven't found one, figured to make my own instead. Just for the fun of it.

The sun rose over the jagged lining of the mountains sides. Saturating the sky in a pink and golden haze. Various calls and the faint sounds of roars could be heard out in the distance. Yet within The Great Valley, there was nothing but peace and calmness. Safe from the hostile world of vicious Sharp-teeth outside. Most of the leaf-eaters were still asleep in their respective nests. Though the same could not be said for one young long-neck. LittleFoot was impatiently tapping his tale against the dirt and occupationally looking out towards the sun rise. Eager for the morning to come. He had a new trick his father taught him and he had been practicing it almost all night. Now that he was certain he got it right, He wanted to show Cera at another game of hit-the-rock. Her team won the last round and she spent the whole afternoon bragging about it. Like always... But that would soon change. For LittleFoot was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

“Mmm... LittleFoot?” a voice softly spoke up

LittleFoot turned around to see his grandfather shifting his head to face him. Still groggy from sleep. Letting out a yawn, he looked at his grandson and smiled.  
“What are you doing up so early?”  
“N-nothing grandpa.” LittleFoot said, “I'm just waiting for the Great Circle to come up.”  
Grandpa Long-Neck chuckled, “You're friends are probably still asleep. Why don't you rest a little longer. They'll be ready before you know it.”  
“Okay Grandpa...” LittleFoot moaned, lowering his head.  
\-------------  
Outside the walls of The Great Valley, laid the shores of the Big Water. Further up the white sandy beach, past the assortment of palm trees, ferns and grass, there was a small cliff with an opening to a cave on the side of a mountain. Not really a cave per say. More like a den. Stepping out into the morning light from his hole, was a little Hard-Shell named Umasou. Blinking his tough eye-lids to face the new day. He started with a few exercises. First stretching his back legs, then his front legs. Next he swished his red clubbed tale from side to side. As he did so, he pointed his nose to the air to take a sniff. The smell of fresh greens was overwhelming. Turning back to his den, he wondered if his father would like to see this lovely day.

“Dad? Daddy? Are you up yet?”  
From the den there was heavy breathing and low growl. Eventually there came a groan as a snarly voice echoed from the darkness.

“aaaghh... It's light already?”   
“Yes Daddy.” Umasou replied, “Can I go out and find some food?”  
His father groaned again “Aghh...Umasou...I'm still worn out from last night. Can't this wait?”  
“You don't have to come with me if you're tired, Daddy. I'll go myself.”  
“Umasou...” His father grunted, now sounding a little more alert, “We just arrived here. You don't know whats out there. What if you get lost and something tries to eat you? I might not be there to save you in time.”  
“Don't worry, I promise I won't go far.” Umasou reassured,  
There was an awkward silence for a minuet or two, “Alright... But if something happens, scream as loud as you can, so I can find you.”  
“Yes, Daddy!” Umasou said with a smile

With that, the little Hard-Shell started his journey. Off to the side, not far from his den, he noticed a river leading from the sea. It ran between the two large mountains. He figured he could start off there to find some berries.   
\------------  
Back at the valley, it was finally time for the fun to begin. LittleFoot raced across the grassy fields. Greeting each of his neighbors as he went along. 

“LittleFoot!” called out voice, “Where to, today?”

LittleFoot glanced over to his right to see Petrie flying next to him. LittleFoot smirked, “Round up the others and tell them to meet me over by where the tree-sweets are.”

“Right-o! Me tell others right away!” Petrie proclaimed before flying off in the direction of the Secret Caverns.

LittleFoot kept on running. This was going to be quite an exciting day. He just knew it.

At the Secret Caverns, Ruby had just woken up. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched out her neck to face the sky. It looked like it was going to be another bright sunny day. Perfect for another game of hit-the-rock. After yesterday, she had a pretty good feeling a rematch was in order. Those feeling were only confirmed when Petrie came flying up the rock side of the cavern. 

“Morning Ruby!” he greeted to her,  
“Heh! Morning Petrie!” she waved to him, “So whats the plan today?”  
“LittleFoot want us to meet him over by tree-sweets.” Petrie pointed over at the east side of the valley  
“You don't say?” replied Ruby with a bit of skepticism in her voice  
“Me say, yes!” responded Petrie, “See you and Chomper over there!”

Ruby watched him fly off into the distance. As she did, Chomper emerged from their den, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes with his small hand. He let out yawn.

“Anything I missed?” He asked  
“Oh good, you're awake. LittleFoot wants to meet us on the east end of the valley.” said Ruby  
Chomper let out another yawn and stretched out his arms. It took him a second for it to click, “Oh boy! Can't wait to see how this one will go.”

Over by one of the watering holes Ducky and Spike were enjoying a nice morning swim. Or at least Ducky was. Spike just sat in one place by the waters edge. Casually munching at some greens near by. Ducky was under the water when she noticed a shape fly above the surface. Bursting back up for air, she shook her head to dry it faster. A smile came over her face when she saw who the shape was.

“Morning, there Ducky!” said Petrie  
“Oh good morning to you, Petrie!” Ducky replied, “What brings you here?”  
“LittleFoot sent me! He said for us to meet him over by the east side of valley! Come quick!”  
Ducky turned over to her brother, who was still eating, “Did you hear that Spike? LittleFoot wants to see us. He does! He does!”  
“Heh...” Spike went  
“You go over there now, Petrie! Spike and I will catch up soon. Yep, yep, yep!”  
“Heh...” Spike said again with a nod,

On the east side of The Great Valley where the tree-sweets grew, Cera stomped her feet on the ground impatiently. Back and forth, back and forth. Her little half sister Tricia laying in the grass. Eating a pile of fresh red berries. Her face was cover with berry juice.

“Whats taking them so long?” Cera grunted to herself, “They should be here by now. Especially LittleFoot.”

Tricia let out a giggle. Just as Cera had announced this, she soon saw LittleFoot with Petrie, bounding up the trail. Ducky and Spike fallowing not far behind. 

“Well its about time!” Cera said,  
“Sorry, Cera!” LittleFoot huffed, “Had to make sure everyone got here.”  
“Well, clearly not everyone is here.” Cera snorted “Where's Chomper and Ruby?”  
“They're coming.” LittleFoot reassured Cera. He turned his neck to look behind him, “In fact here they are right now.”

Ruby and Chomper were last ones to arrive. Both were bent over trying to catch their breath.

“Sorry, were late. Chomper needed catch some crawlers to eat.” Ruby exclaimed,  
“No worries, you came in right on time.” said LittleFoot,  
“Enough chit-chat! Are we gonna do this or not?!” Cera shouted, growing more impatient than before,  
LittleFoot smirked, taking that as a challenge, “Lets!”  
“Which teams are we on this time?” Ruby asked  
“Same as yesterday's.” LittleFoot replied  
“Oh boy!” Chomper cheered  
“Guess that means you're gonna lose again.” taunted Cera, “Because my team is the best.”  
“We'll just see about that.” remarked LittleFoot   
“Okay now! Places now!” Petrie ordered 

The kids began to set up the field. Ducky and Petrie gather ten berries. Five next to a prickle cone that represented Cera's team and another five next to a tree-star to represent LittleFoot's team. There was a line drawn in the of the field. Sitting on the line was a medium sized rock. Everyone got onto their own side. LittleFoot's team was Chomper and Ruby, while Cera's was Ducky and Spike. Petrie was the middle man. He flew in between the two teams.  
“Rules simple! Rock mustn't hit ground on either side. Rock must say up! If rock were to fall on LittleFoot's side, LittleFoot's team loses a berry. If rock falls on Cera's side, Cera's team will also lose a berry. Which ever team has all berries, wins and gets first at tree-sweets.” Petrie explains

“We get it! We get it!” Shouted Cera

LittleFoot just did his usual rolling of the eyes and shaking his head. He knew it wasn't so much the tree-sweets that Cera cared about as it was more to do with her competitive nature. She just loved being on top of everything. The toughest and most strongest of the group. No doubt she was the strongest and she knew it. But sometimes it got to her head and all she need was someone to knock her down a peg.   
Petrie blew a few times until he was able to get out a whistle. Cera was the first to kick the rock with her nose. The stone went flying. Chomper head-butted it back. Now it was Ducky's turn. She kicked at the thing so hard that she fell backwards. The rock was now flying towards Ruby. She swatted it with her tale. The rock hit the ground and a berry was place by the tree-star. Tricia was laughing and patting her feet against the ground the whole time as she watched. The kids were having so much fun, that they didn't even notice the little Hard-Shell emerging from the bushes.

Umasou found himself in The Great Valley, drawn by the sent of the sweet berries along the river side. As well as the sounds of laughter being heard. Looking around he could see a group of little dinosaur children playing some odd game that involved kicking a stone. For a moment he watched what was unfolding before him. Tilting his head in confusion. But his attention span was soon broken by what he saw next. Not just a few steps away there was a shrub filled with an abundance of fresh red berries. Umasou smiled. There was plenty to take back home for him and his dad. He snagged a large leaf off one of the ferns he was hiding in. Then pulled it over to where berries were and started plucking a few.

Spike gave the stone another swipe at the tale. The stone flew up and came crashing down towards LittleFoot. At this point LittleFoot and his team were certainly making a comeback. Now to up to about six berries. Four more to go. He had to make this one count. Now was the time for that new move. As the rock was falling down, LittleFoot began to spin around in a circle. Faster and faster he went. The other kids watched in awe at the sight, even Cera. LittleFoot was going so fast that he started to create a cloud of dust round him. By the time the stone came to him it shot right off LittleFoot and went directly towards Cera's path. By gut instinct Cera imminently stepped out of the way... Only to reveal someone was standing right behind her. 

LittleFoot's once confident face soon turned to one of horror, “Hey kid! WATCH OUT!”

The little Hard-Shell felt a shock of energy go right threw him as his instincts kicked in. Without hesitation, he spun his clubbed tail around. Smacking the stone so hard in flew across the sky. Vanishing without a trace. The other kids stood still on the spot. Stunned by what they just saw. Their mouths agape. However Cera's shock soon turned to anger. She gridded her teeth and turned to the intruder that interrupted their game.

“HEY! Whats the big idea coming here?! Huh?!” She shouted, getting right up the Hard-Shell's face “YOU RUINED OUR GAME!!!”

Umasou backed down. Shaken by the three-horn's shouts and more confuse than ever.

“Hey! Take it easy Cera! He didn't mean it.” said LittleFoot as he was walking up to the both of them. Soon the other kids fallowed. All gathered around this strange little dinosaur. He was a Hard-Shell alright. His whole back was cover in a tough yellowish orange shell with red bumpy spikes and clubbed tale. The rest of his body was a light pink. With dark brown eyes.

LittleFoot looked at him with a reassuring smile, “It's okay there, fella. She just gets like that when shes losing.”  
Cera shot LittleFoot a glare, “Humph!”  
“I'm LittleFoot by the way and these are my friends. The grumpy three-horn is Cera, the swimmer over here is Ducky, the flyer is Petrie, the spike-tale is Spike, the Sharpe-tooth is Chomper and thats Ruby over there.”

“HELLO!” everyone greeted. Well... everyone except for Cera.

Feeling a little more confident the Hard-Shell spoke up, “H-hello there. My name is Umasou.”  
“Umasou?!” Cera sneered, “What kind of a name is that?!”  
“W-w-well...” Umasou looked down at the ground, “It's what my Dad called me when I first hatched.”  
“Oh?” Ducky said, “Does you and you're Dad live here?”  
“Heh... No. We live over by the sea.” replied Umasou  
“You mean the big water?” asked LittleFoot  
“Uh-huh.” Umasou nodded, “We just moved there last night from further east. Dad says its to get as far away from the plains as possible. Too many bad memories and big-jaws there.”  
“Big-jaws?” LittleFoot questioned  
“Yeah. Like what your friend over there is.” Umasou glanced at Chomper  
“You mean a Sharp-tooth?” asked LittleFoot  
“Where we're from we call them Big-Jaws, but same thing.” Umasou explained in a nonchalant manner  
“Big-Jaws!” Petrie shuddered, “That sound even scarier.”  
“But my Dad's not afraid of them.” Umasou boast, “He once fought four of them to save me.”  
“WOW!” Everyone gasped,  
“Four of them?!” LittleFoot repeated in shock  
Cera just rolled her eyes, “Big whoop...”  
“You're Dad sounds really brave.” said Ducky, “He does, he does.”  
“He is brave.” Umasou said proudly “And very strong.”  
“Did he teach you that tail wipe?” LittleFoot asked  
“Yes he did.” replied Umasou “And some others things too. Like-”  
“EXCUSE ME!” Cera snapped “As much as we'd love to stand around and talk, we've got more important things to do. Like finishing this game that I was clearly winning.”  
“Were you?” LittleFoot asked sternly   
Cera pouted, “Well I would have won if someone hadn't made us lose to only rock we had.”   
“I can help you find a new rock.” Umasou offered,  
“Humph!” Cera huffed, stinking her horned nose in the air, “That rock was the perfect size. No way someone like you would be clever enough to find another one like it.”  
“Cera...” LittleFoot scolded  
“Oh,Yeah?!” Umasou raised his tone, taking the challenge. 

He trotted towards a near by boulder, not much taller than himself. With a wave of his bulky tale he steadied it. Then-SMACK! Off came the tippy top part of the boulder. Making it the perfect size for the game. The kids stood in awe. Cera dumbfounded... Umasou picked the rock with his mouth. Tossed it high in the air and bounced it with his head few times. Then plopped it over to Cera's feet.

“How's that!” Umasou said in a cocky tone,  
“It'll have to do.” Cera said begrudgingly   
“I think it's perfect!” said Chomper, “Say, would you like to join us in our game?”  
“Really?!” Umasou questioned,   
“WHAT!” Cera shouted, “NO WAY!”  
“Come on, Cera.” chastised LittleFoot, “Don't be that way. I think its a great idea.”  
“But the teams will be uneven.” Petrie chimed in  
“Well, you can join in and still be the middle man.” LittleFoot suggested   
“That true.” Petrie pondered, “Okay! Me play!”  
“Well he's not going on my team.” Cera scoffed  
“Thats fine.” said LittleFoot, “He can go on our team. Petrie, you go on Cera's team.”   
“A-are you sure thats okay?” Umasou asked  
“Don't worry.” LittleFoot reassured, “All you gotta do is keep the rock from hitting our space.”  
“Oh! Okay, I can do that.” Umasou said excitedly

The kids got back into position. Cera made the first move; hitting the rock high up in the air with her nose horn. LittleFoot came running towards the falling rock and whacked it with his tail. Next was Spike, who head butted it back over to Chomper. Chomper manage to kick in time with his foot. Now it was Ducky's turn. She tried to do the same as Chomper, but missed by the last second. Another berry went to LittleFoot's team. Cera snarled as she lifted the rock with her horn and tossed it back over to LittleFoot's team. Only for is to come flying back at her by Umasou's tail swish; hitting the ground again with a thud. Another berry went to the tree-star.   
Petrie kicked the rock upward with his beak and flung it over towards Ruby. But Ruby was caught off guard a bit by the rock falling down towards her, that she wasn't able to get her feet ready for a kick in time. The stone bounce off the dirt and Cera's team was able to win back a berry. Yet not for long, for on the next round it was Chomper who was able to get the berry by butting the stone with his nose to an unprepared Petrie.  
Now it was down to just one last berry and the final round had begun. Spike started by kicking the stone in the air with his nose then swatting it with his tail. The rock came soaring over towards Umasou, but the little Hard-Shell wasn't afraid. He held his ground as the stone came flying towards him. In the blink of an eye he swung his clubbed tail, hitting the rock back to Spike. Spike's eyes went big, then quickly he spun around and smacked the rock back with his tail. But Umasou didn't relent. He just smacked it back with his tail again. The other kids stood back to watch the site. As it was now down to just Spike and the new kid going back and forth with the stone. 

“You can do it, Spike! Yup! Yup! Yup!” Ducky cheered on her brother,  
“Come on, Spike! Win it for the team!” Cera shouted,  
“I don't know who to cheer for.” Ruby said, shaking her head, “On one hand Spike is very good at this game. But the new kid is really winning it.”  
“He sure is pretty quick for a Hard-Shell.” LittleFoot added  
“At this point, me not sure who will win.” said Petrie  
Tricia just clapped her front feet together with a laugh, “Hard-Shell! Hard-Shell!”  
“Hey! Who side are you on?!” Cera scolded at her little half sister, but Tricia just kept on laughing.  
“Hard-Shell! Hard-Shell!” 

Spike panted heavily. He was starting to get tired and all he wanted to do right now was to tastes the succulent tree-sweets growing near by. Yet he didn't want to disappoint his friends, nor his big sister. With another big swing of his spiked tail, the rock went flying high up to where the Great Circle of Life was. The kids gasped in awe.

“No way, the new kid can reach that!” Cera thought to herself, “We'll win this for sure!”

Yet Umasou wasn't done. He had just one more trick up his feet. Charging forward, Umasou kept his eye on the flying rock. Then with all his might, he pushed up against the ground until it looked as though he was flying. Time seemed to slow down as the rock came falling towards over the little Hard-Shell. Umasou made a spine around in the air and with one final smack of the clubbed end of his tail, the rock came shooting back down towards Spike. Spike watched in horror, his eyes and mouth wide open. At the last minuet he ducked down. His front feet covering his face as he trembled. With a dull thud the rock hit the ground, breaking off a piece of earth with it. Umasou landed back down gracefully to his feet. Standing proudly with a smile. The last berry went to LittleFoot's team. They had won the game.   
LittleFoot, Chomper and Ruby cheered as they rushed over to the new kid. Congratulating each other with their victory. Spike was still huddled to the ground shaking. Ducky walked over to her brother and patted him on the head. 

“It's okay, Spike.” She assured him, “You did really well. You did, you did.”  
Spike gave her a smile.  
“Humph!” Cera snorted, “Not well enough! Not with him, anyway...” 

She turned over to where LittleFoot's team was; still cheering. Glaring at the new kid. She stormed right up to his face. Gritting her teeth in a snarl. As if ready for a smack down. But instead she let out a sigh.  
“Okay... I'll admit, that was pretty impressive...” she said, “But don't get any bright ideas Mister! I'm the tough one around here, got it!”

Umasou just nodded his head quietly. With that, Cera stormed off. LittleFoot just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Cera was never always one for new comers, especially ones who got on her bad side as a first impression. He looked down at the little confused Hard-Shell.

“You'll have to excuse her.” He said, “She can be a pain sometimes and really stubborn.”  
“I'll say...” Umasou replied,  
“Well, since we won...” Ruby said, “Who's up for some tree-sweets?!”  
“Yeah!” cheered LittleFoot and Umasou  
“Eh...” Chomper shrugged, “I could go for some more ground-crawlers myself.”

The kids ran over to the shrubs to collect their fill. However, Umasou couldn't help but notice the sad Spike-tale, still feeling sorry for himself. His foster sister, rubbing his head. Umasou bit off a branch of tree-sweets and carried it over to him. Ducky was still comforting her brother when the new kid walked up with a branch of tree-sweets in his mouth. He dropped it at his feet and nudged it over to Spike with his nose. Spike seemed a little bit confused at first, but he couldn't resist the sweet smell. He looked at Umasou with a smile on his face. Then munched down on the branch. Getting to his feet, he nodded his head to Umasou with approval.

“Heh...” he went before joining the others from more tree-sweets.

Ducky smiled. Glad to see her brother happy. As well as the new kid. For despite winning the game, he didn't rub in like Cera would have. She turned to him and also gave him a pat on his front leg.

“Thank you so much!” she said, “My brother is very happy. He is, he is.”  
“Glad to hear.” replied Umasou, “Wanna join us?”  
“Oh, yes, yes,yes!” she cheered with delight, “Any friend of my brother Spike is a friend of mine.”

Soon all the kids were at the shrubs, eating their fill. Except for Cera, who was sitting out in the middle of the field, sulking. Her back facing away from everyone else. LittleFoot glance over at her with a smirk and rolled his eyes again. He knew she would join them soon enough. She was obviously still mad about losing to the new kid. Which reminded him... He looked over to their new companion, who was busy gorging himself among the foliage. The way he ate struck LittleFoot as a bit odd. He would latch his beak onto a branch, then jerk his head to the side. Yanking it clean off. He would then shake it a little before raising his head up to chew then swallow. He also took notice to the fact that he wasn't eating any of the berries. Instead he's pick them off with his mouth and place them in a pile. LittleFoot began to chew slowly. As did everyone else. After a few more bites and snapping of twigs, Umasou glanced over to his right. Only to see that everyone was staring at him.

He swallowed, “Sorry... am I eating too loud? I was just so hungry.”  
LittleFoot giggled, “Heh... It's okay. So that trick you did at the game? Did your Dad teach you that move as well.”  
“Oh, yes!” Umasou said, “He taught me a lot of things. He's the coolest.”  
“It sure was a neat trick.” Chomper added, “You think you could show me how to do that?”  
“Certainly!” replied Umasou,  
“Why aren't you eating any of the berries?” Ducky asked, “Do you not like berries?”  
“Oh no, I like them. They're my favorite.” he exclaimed “I'm saving them for my Dad and I. He loves berries and these are like the ones back at our old home. I think they'll make him real happy.”  
“Thats nice of you, to save some for your Dad.” Ruby said, “Has your Dad been to the Great Valley before?”  
Umasou shook his head, “No, I don't think he even knows about this place.”  
“Well, maybe you should invite him over sometime.” LittleFoot suggested, “I'm sure he'll love it here. There's plenty of green food here and safety from Sharp-teeth.”  
“Heh...” Umasou tilted his head in confusion, “Why is that?”  
“Because no Sharp-teeth are allowed in the Great Valley.” Cera said, finally including herself in the group again,  
“At least non of the big scarey ones” Petrie added  
“With the exception of Chomper of course.” exclaimed Cera, “Since he's tiny.”  
“Hey!” Chomper scolded at Cera,  
“Well it's true...” Cera smirked   
“I see...” Umasou said, looking a bit glum all of a sudden  
“Is something the matter?” asked LittleFoot  
“N-no. Not at all. I just realized I have to get back to my Dad soon. He gets really worried.” Umasou then picked up the large leaf of berries with his mouth. Then her turned to the other kids, “Mind helping me get this on my back?”  
“Not at all.” LittleFoot said, “In fact we'll pick some more for you as well.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” Ducky chimed in, “Thats what friends are for.”  
“You guys are the best!” cried Umasou

The children gathered together to help their new friend pick more berries. Spike and LittleFoot eased the large leaf on to Umasou armored back. Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby all pitched in with hand fulls of berries. Even Tricia tried to help in some way. Cera just rolled her eyes and pouted. Soon enough, Umasou was all pack up and ready to go home with a leaf bundle of sweet red and blue berries.

“Thanks again for helping me and for the fun game.” Umasou said,   
“No problem.” said LittleFoot, “Hope to see you soon?”  
“Oh yes! Definitely!” Umasou nodded, “I'll be sure to tell my Dad about you guys. See you tomorrow?”  
“You bet!” said LittleFoot,

With that Umasou went right back to where he came. Through the ferns and out the opening leading to the river. Satisfied with their fill, the kids all headed off the watering hole. Cera lingered behind a bit. Still glaring at the shrubs, before catching up to LittleFoot.

“Well that was abrupt...” she snorted,  
“Relax Cera.” replied LittleFoot, “He's new here. We should just give him a chance.”  
“Hello?! Don't you find it a little weird that a kid just shows up out of no where, plays with us and then runs off?” Cera said in a suspicious tone,  
“I think you're just jealous, because you lost.” LittleFoot teased,  
“Well it was unfair! That kid had no part in our game and you just invited him in!” she huffed,  
“I thought he was nice.” said Ruby  
“Yeah!” Ducky added, “He even shared some tree-sweets with Spike after winning. He did, he did!”  
“Heh...” went Spike  
“Not to mention some really cool moves.” Chomper said, punching and kicking at the air, “If only I could do tricks like that.”  
“As well a him flying.” Petrie chimed in,  
“Well, I don't trust him.” Cera scoffed, “Theres just something about him thats fishy to me.”  
“Ya know...” LittleFoot said, “You're starting to sound like your Dad...”  
“And whats wrong with that?!” Cera huffed, “My Dad is the REAL brave and strong one around here. Not like that other kid's Dad... Who ever he is...”  
“But his Dad sounds really nice.” Ducky said,  
“Yeah. And taking on four Sharp-teeth...Wow.” LittleFoot said in amazement at the thought,  
Cera rolled her eyes again, “How's that any different than what we've been through? And besides, we don't even know his Dad.”  
“Well, I sure we will soon enough.” LittleFoot reassured

\---------------  
Over by the riverside, Umasou came bounding and leaping with joy. His heart was pounding with excitement. He just couldn't wait to tell his Dad of all the new things he found. New friends to play with, plenty of berries, all of it. Now running up the rocks and back to the den, he called for his father.

“Daddy?! Daddy, are you still in there?”

No response. 

His father must have gone off somewhere. Shrugging, he manage to shake the leaf bundle off his back and place it down near the den's entrance. Still feeling a bit peckish, he went over to some near by ferns and starting munching away on them. While eating, he was completely oblivious to the sounds of heavy foot steps slowly approaching him. It wasn't until Umasou started to notice that the world around him was turning dark quickly, did he stop eating.

“There you are, Tasty...” A deep snarly voice came from behind,

Umasou took pause before turning to the voice. Only to be met with a giant mouth full of long, sharp, pointed teeth. A large rugged body with clawed toes and hands. Along a pair of menacing looking yellow and blue eyes. It was a Big-Jaw or Sharp-tooth as his new found friends called them. Yet Umasou wasn't afraid. He didn't try to run or scream. Instead he smiled at the grinning Big-Jaw. For he knew this one very well.

“Hi Daddy! You won't believe who I met today!”


	2. The Hidden Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Heart enjoys his time at their new home, he hears word of mysterious Valley, that his son might be visiting.

It had been later on that morning when he had stepped out from his den in search of food... And even get a better look at their new home. The Big-Jaw named Heart, let out a yawn. Showing off his large sharp, jagged teeth in the process. His two long, thick legs ached with every step. He was still a bit sore from last night. All that running about, just to find a place for him and his son to rest. But now that he had time to relax and get a better grasp of his surroundings. The morning light painted the world around him in a gold and rose colored haze. The meat-eater stared at it, blank faced. The sun almost looked like a giant red berry floating in the sky from where he was standing.

His son Umasou had left earlier to find some fresh greens to feed on. Though he had promised him that he would be back soon, he didn't really return until late that afternoon. With a bundle of berries and a story to tell. While eating their fill of berries, Heart listened intently to his son as he went on and on about this group of children he met, playing some game involving kicking a rock around. He would go into great detail to describe each everyone of them. How they were all different from one another in shape, size and color. How they went by names like Petrie, Ducky, Spike or LittleFoot. He mentioned one of them being a young Big-Jaw, just like him. Heart was intrigued. He didn't think there would be another one like him.

On the next day Umasou had set off to meet with his new friends. Though Heart was okay with this, he warned him to be back before sundown. Umasou promised and headed for the river. With his son gone, Heart figured he could do some fishing by the shore and catch up with his lady friend Pero Pero. While on the move, they had stuck by sea shores so she could follow them. Pero Pero was a water dweller and couldn't be with them on dry land. Staying by the sea, seemed like a reasonable compromise. When it was just the two of them, they would spend most of their time lounging around on rocks or floating in the water. Doing nothing but talk about what ever was on their minds while often sharing a dead fish carcass together. But whenever Umasou was around, Pero Pero would always find ways to keep the little guy entertained. Whether it was playing games with him or showing him around different parts of the coral reef. Heart would always stand by but just in case.

This would be one of their “alone time” days. Heart was carrying a good size reddish brown fish in his small but strong arms while walking along side the shore. The tide was rather calm today. He could see her basking in the rising sun on a round seaweed covered bolder. Her long neck sticking high up in the air. Surrounded by a large flock of seagulls that seemed to be circling around her head. Possibly telling her something. She let one of them fly off her nose. Turning her spindly neck around, she could see Heart approaching her with food. A wide smile stretched across her face.

“Morning, Pero Pero!” He called  
“Morning Heart!” She called back with giggle  
“I-uh... Brought us breakfast.”   
“I see that...”

The waves gently caressed against the sandy beach. Now full from their meal, they had moved a little bit closer by the sand, but were still floating in the fairly calm waters. Surrounded by scraps of bone and small pieces of flesh. Heart was resting his head against Pero Pero's side. He casually licked at his libs and teeth, then gave out a sigh. Pero Pero had her neck arched downward, gazing into his peaceful, calm expression. His eyes were closed and it almost looked like he had drifted off into sleep. Though Pero Pero knew that was far from the truth. Still, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“I have to say, this is the most relaxed I have ever seen you in a while.” She said,

“You don't say?” He asked

“Heh, heh... Well you have traveled far from your old home. This place is certainly different from what you're use to. A lot of canyons here.” She looked up to observe the area a bit

Heart still kept his eyes closed as he spoke “I wouldn't exactly call the plains my 'home' per say... I just wanted to find some place better for Umasou and I. Some place far away from... him...”

Pero Pero looked down at the Big-Jaw again, “That reminds me, how's your mom doing?”

Heart opened one eye to look at her for a second. Before closing it again an turning his head to the side, “She's safe now, with my brother Light and younger siblings. They'll be fine, now that they're with the rest of the herd.”

“I'm glad to hear, that. You truly are kind that way. That's what I love about you.”

Heart didn't say a word, but instead listened to the sounds of the ocean. In these moments, Heart didn't have to worry so much. He could simply take in his surroundings with ease. As if nothing else mattered anymore. He could just be alive for change. Pero Pero felt the same way. She had come to love these moments. Even if they were few and far between. But thats what made them special. Now turning her head towards the mountains, she thought about the new information she revived from earlier.

“The seagulls tell me there is a secret valley hidden behind these mountains somewhere...” she exclaimed,

“Is that so..?” Heart replied, his eyes still closed

“Yes. They say that the plant-eaters that live there call it The Great Valley.”

“Very creative name there...” Heart said in a lazy but sarcastic tone, “Any Big-Jaws?”

“Nope. No meat-eaters of any kind are allowed to live in this valley and they don't even call them Big-Jaws here. They call them Sharp-teeth.”

“Whats the difference? A berry is a berry?” Heart asked, while licking his lips again

“My thoughts, exactly.” she replied, “Still, don't you find it a bit weird that an entire valley is kept by only plant-eaters and no meat-eaters at all?”

Heart shrugged, “Eh... That doesn't surprise me at all. It is in their nature fear those like me. It only makes sense that some would eventually find a place for them to hide away.”

“Seems a bit cowardly, don't you think?” asked Pero Pero

“It is...” Heart said, finally opening his eyes, “But can you really blame them? They just wanna live to see another day.”

“Thats true.” she said

“Umasou tells me, he's made some new friends.” Heart said, changing the subject

“That's wonderful to hear, Heart.”

“Yeah, but I suspect his new friends are from that valley.”

“Oh?”

“I'm not worried. If what the seagulls says is true and that there are no Big-Jaws or... Sharp whatever, then whats the worse that could happen?”

“And what about you? Are you ever going to find this valley yourself? See what it's like?”

Heart shrugged again, “Don't need to, really... I have everything I need here. Whether they come from the sea or wander here on the beach, I'll always get my fill.” 

Pero Pero nodded her head in agreement,

The two laid together in the water for a few more hours, before Heart felt it was time to retreat back to land. He waved good-bye to Pero Pero, who waved back at him with one of her flippers. Leaving the beach with another smaller fish in his arm, he figured he'd have it before taking a nap. Afterwards he could fallow it up with a bit of hunting. On the cliff entrance of the den, he laid in sun. Swallowed the small fish whole. Then rested his head. For the first time in a long time, he finally felt peaceful. Maybe this place won't be so bad.


	3. Land of the Leaf-Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LittleFoot and Co. show Umasou around the Great Valley.

Crawling out from the small opening in the canyon walls, Umasou once again found himself in The Great Valley. Though the kids were not playing by the berry bush this time, that wasn't going to stop him. Going further into the valley, the little Hard-Shell marveled at the new sites he saw. Plants of all kinds covered the lands like a green blanket. Waterfalls and rivers flowed through out. He could see there were many plant-eaters of all shapes and sizes living here. As he ran across the fields, he could hear some of the adults talking amongst themselves as they watched him. Saying things like-

“Who's kid is that?” or “I've never seen him before.” and even “Where did he come from?”

But Umasou ignored these comments. Only cared about finding where his new friends were. Further ahead of him, he could see three large Long-Necks eating by a group of tall trees. Two were male; one older and other appeared to be younger. The female was about the same age as the elder male. Among them, Umasou saw a forth and much smaller Long-Neck, grazing at the lower ferns below. Umasou smiled, recognizing who it was.

“LittleFoot? LITTLEFOOT! IT'S ME!”

LittleFoot turned his head to the voice calling him. His mouth still stuffed with green food, that hung from the sides of his lips. But within seconds his expression lighten up when he saw his new companion.

“Oh hey! You're back!” he replied   
“Uh-huh. I told my Dad all about you guys and he seemed really happy.”   
“Thats great! Is he here?” asked LittleFoot, looking around for another Hard-Shell, “I really want to meet him.”  
“Huh?” Umasou seemed puzzled, “Meet him?”  
“Yeah, I always want to meet plant-eaters that can fight Sharp-teeth! Especially one that can fight off four at once!”  
“Uhh...oh! Sorry, he... went to meet a friend today.” Umasou said, trying to hide his discomfort on the subject.  
“Oh, well thats okay.” LittleFoot said, “Since you left in such a hurry yesterday after our game, I figured today we can show you around.”  
“That sounds like fun!” Umasou said excitedly, “Let's go!”

But before that could happen, the elder female Long-Neck intervened, “Hold on you two. LittleFoot, aren't you going to introduce us to you're new friend there.”

“Oh, right! Sorry...” LittleFoot said, “This is Umasou. The kid we met yesterday. He's new here and lives over by the Big Water with his Dad.” LittleFoot then turned to Umasou, “Meet my family. Thats my grandma, over there is my grandpa and the Long-Neck in the middle is my Dad.” 

“You can call me Bron, nice to meet you.” LittleFoot's father said, lowering his head to the children's level  
“Hi Bron!” Umasou said, waving at him with his right front foot.  
“So whats this I hear about Sharp-teeth?” Bron asked with great curiosity,  
“We call them Big-Jaws.” said Umasou,  
“Big-Jaws?” Bron asked  
“Yeah, my Dad fought off four of them at once.” explained Umasou  
“You're father sounds very brave.”  
“He's the bravest there is!” Umasou said proudly,  
Bron chuckle, “Well, you kids have fun.”   
“And try to stay out of trouble this time.” Grandpa Long-Neck added,  
“Don't worry, Grandpa!” LittleFoot said as he and Umasou started to run off,

As they ran across the grassy fields, LittleFoot couldn't help but notice how quick on his feet his new friend was. Sprinting as fast as he could like he was in a race. LittleFoot took that as a challenge and started picking up the past. More and more their speed got faster and faster. Before they knew it, they were in a full on race. But to where too? Did it matter? Not to LittleFoot and Umasou, as the two of them were having so much fun; laughing together so much that they weren't even paying attention to where they were going. 

Just then, Umasou smacked into something hard. LittleFoot himself didn't have time to react to this as he ended up tripping over something as well.

“HEY!” a grouchy yet familiar voice snarled, Watch it!”

Turning to the two kids, stood a large dark colored Three-Horn. His frilled head seemed to block the sun as he glared down at the children. He scowled intensely at LittleFoot in particular. LittleFoot stumbled around a bit before getting a better grabs on his feet. He jumped back in surprise when he saw Mr. Topps hovering over them. Yet LittleFoot ignored him, instead he looked down and gasped. Umasou was completely filled on his armored back. Rolling side to side while kicking his legs in the air. LittleFoot rushed over to his friend and flipped him back on his feet. Umasou backed away from the grouchy Three-Horn.

“And who is this?” asked Mr. Topps in a stern tone, glaring at the little Hard-Shell  
“Sorry, sir. He didn't mean it.” exclaimed LittleFoot, “This is Umasou. He's new here.”  
“Ah yes... Cera told me about you.” Mr. Topps, snorted, with a bit of distain in his voice, “She also told me you're from outside the valley. Is that right?”

Umasou did his best to hold his ground. Not that it mattered to the grumpy old Three-Horn. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Umasou stuttered, “Over by Big Water.”   
“And where might you parents be?” Mr. Topps said, as sneered at him, “Do they even know, your out here?”  
“My Dad? He's back home.” answered Umasou, “I told him I'd be here today.”

Mr. Topps gave Umasou a skeptical look.

The little Hard-Shell just smiled awkwardly at him.

“Alright then, be off you two and try to stay outta trouble. Especially you LittleFoot.” He huffed, turning away from the two kids. 

LittleFoot rolled his eyes as he shook his head, “That Cera's Dad. He's kind of a grouch.”

“I'll say...” replied Umasou

“Don't worry about him. The other dinosaurs here are much nicer.” LittleFoot reassured, “Come on! I'll introduce you to a much friendlier Three-Horn.”

Over by the mud holes, Ducky, Spike and the rest of their siblings were splashing around the mud. While Tria, Cera and Tricia were munching on the shrubs nearby. As LittleFoot came, he smiled. Leaping forward, he greeted everyone with Umasou trotting not far behind. 

“Hey everyone!”  
“Oh, good afternoon, LittleFoot.” replied Tria “What brings you over?”  
“Just showing our new friend around.” said LittleFoot, “Meet Umasou! He lives just outside the Great Valley with his Dad.”  
“Hi, everyone!” Umasou said, waving his clubbed tail side to side.  
“Oh great...” Cera rolled her eyes, “Him again...”  
“Why hello there, little one.” Tria said, “It's very nice to meet you. I'm Tria, Cera's and Tricia's mother.”  
“Step mother...” Cera mumbled over to Umasou   
“Nice to meet you too!” Umasou greeted back, waving his front foot.  
“So what brings you over to the Great Valley today?” asked Tria, “Has your family thought of moving here?”  
“No, my Dad likes it by the sea. There's plenty of food there for the both of us and he gets to talk to his lady-friend.”  
“Lady-friend?” asked Tria,  
“Yes, she lives in the sea.” explained Umasou   
“Wait, you Dad knows somebody from the Big-Water?” LittleFoot asked  
“Yup!” Umasou replied, “She's very nice.”  
“Well, that does sound nice.” said Tria, “Though if your Father ever wants to come by here, he's more than welcome to.”  
“Yeah...” said Umasou, “Sure...”

He trotted over to the mud puddles to see what the others were doing. Ducky and Spike were busy splashing each other with mud. Ducky swam over to the tree young dinosaurs with a smile. Poking her head out from the mud.

“Hi Umasou! So glad you could make it!” she said, “You should really try the mud. It's nice and cool, it is, it is.”  
“That is unless he's afraid to!” Cera taunted  
“Cera...” scolded LittleFoot,

Umasou dipped his front left toe in first. Then he took a few steps back and with out warning, jumped into the puddle with a loud splash. Getting mud all over Cera and LittleFoot in the process. LittleFoot giggled while Cera just pouted with annoyance. Then LittleFoot decided to join in with and another slap of mud. Then her sister joined in. Finally, Cera gave a sigh and leapt in after them. The kids spent the next few hours playing and flopping around in the mud. Ducky sitting a top Spikes back throwing balls of Mud at any one she saw. Umasou would fire back with his tale. Meanwhile Cera and LittleFoot would charge at each other. Every time Cera would leap forward, LittleFoot would dodge. Causing Cera to fall face first in the mud. Making LittleFoot laugh. Umasou would join in as well. Swatting clumps of mud over at the two with his tale. Which got Cera eager to charge at him. She would ram her head forward while he would either duck forward or leap over her. Causing Cera to loose her footing several times. Even in the mud he was still graceful and swift as ever. 

“How does he do it?” she wondered

Eventually, LittleFoot signaled for everyone to follow him, “Come on, guys! Lets go find Ruby and Chomper to play with.”

Everyone got out from the mud puddle with LittleFoot's lead. Except for Tricia, who stayed behind with her mother. As well as Ducky's siblings, who went back to the river. Ducky and Spike were close behind LittleFoot. Umasou was about to follow up next but Cera push past him with a huff. Umasou frowned. What did he do?  
\-------------

“Where to next?” asked Umasou   
“We're heading to the secret caverns to meet with Chomper and Ruby.” said LittleFoot   
“Secret Caverns? Why is it secret?” asked Umasou,  
“Well, not so secret to us of course.” exclaimed Ducky, “But to anyone else it's very secret. Yup, yup, yup!”  
“It has to be, so Chomper and Ruby can stay safe from Red Claw and the fast biters.” LittleFoot added  
“Who's Red Claw?” asked Umasou  
“A real mean sharp-tooth that roams the mysterious beyond, just outside the Valley.” said LittleFoot, “Terrorizing everyone. Ruby and Chomper got separated from their families because of them.”  
“Ooh...” said Umasou,  
“But it's okay, they'll never be able to come here.” LittleFoot reassured, “Not with our folk around. We can take on any Sharp-tooth that comes along.”  
“Unless it's Chomper that is.” Cera added  
“Well... Chomper is different.” LittleFoot exclaimed, he looked over at Umasou, “Chomper was only a baby when we rescued him from a pack of egg-thieves. Before getting him back with his folks, of course.”  
“I see.” said Umasou, thinking of when he met his grandmother and uncle for the first time. How happy it made his father, to see them again. One last time.

Over at the secret caverns, Ruby was watching Chomper draw swirls and squiggles in the dirt with his claws. Sometimes he would even make shapes that almost resembled things. Like the leaves, bugs of the Great Circle of life.

“That looks very neat, Chomper.” Ruby said,   
“Thanks...” Chomper said quietly, “Though it really isn't that much.”  
“Just because it isn't much, doesn't mean it's nothing at all” Ruby said in her usual encouraging tone,  
“Yeah, I guess...” Chomper said as he looked out into the valley.  
Ruby could sense something wasn't quit right with him today, “Something the matter?”  
“Oh. I-it's nothing. Just that-”  
Suddenly, Petrie appeared, flapping frantically, “THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!” he cried  
“What?! Who's coming?” asked Ruby  
“LittleFoot and others. Him even brought new friend from yesterday. Come see!”  
“Oh boy!” Chomper said excitedly, his face lighting up more  
“Splendid!” Ruby clapped,

The three dinosaurs gathered at the edge of the cliff side. Sure enough there was LittleFoot and the others, marching their way up the caverns. 

“HI GUYS!” Chomper waved,  
“Hey Chomper, Ruby, Petrie.” greeted LittleFoot, “We were just showing Umasou around. Figured we could explore your cave today.”  
“That's a great idea!” said Ruby, “What do you say, Chomper?”  
“Yeah! That sounds like fun!” Chomper beamed, “And I know just the place to start. Follow me!”

Umasou bounced with excitement as he eagerly caught up to Chomper. Ruby, Ducky, Spike and Petrie follow soon after. Leaving only Cera and LittleFoot behind. 

“Well, he's certainly easy to please...” Cera scoffed,  
“He's just excised to see the cave.” reassured LittleFoot, “He is new here after all.”  
“Yeah, but don't you find it little weird how quickly he warmed up to Chomper?” asked Cera, “I mean most other leaf-eaters we've met at least, always have something to say about it.”   
“And that bothers you?” questioned LittleFoot,  
“Well...” Cera hesitated,   
“Come on, Cera.” LittleFoot sighed, “I think it's nice to meet another leaf-eater who isn't afraid to play with a Sharp-tooth like Chomper.”

They headed inside the caverns to join the others. Chomper was leading the way this time. There was something he wanted to show Umasou. It was a place he remembered well when he and Ruby first moved to the secret caverns. After one rainy night. Umasou was just amazed by everything he saw. From the many different tunnels, to the calming waterfalls. There's was so much to see. But the most exciting part and a place Chomper looked forward most of all was an area that's rocky walls resembled that of waves. 

“And this is what we like to call the 'the cave of many voice.'” Chomper explained  
“Why's that?” asked Umasou  
“Because of this.” Ducky demonstrated, “HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!”

Her call traveled through out the cave, until it faded away.

“Cool! A call back!” Umasou cried, “Let me try!”   
He took a deep breath, before blurting out, “BAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

The ground seem to vibrate to the loud scream. Everyone looked in awe. 

“Wow, Umasou!”Ruby said, “That was a big one!”  
“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” agreed Ducky, “Very big and loud indeed.”  
“Yeah! Me got chills.” Petrie trembled,  
“With a roar like that, you'ed be sending all the sharp-teeth running.” said LittleFoot  
“You think so?” asked Umasou, “Dad says I'm getting there. Just need little extra gruffness.”  
“Really?” Cera questioned with a bit of skepticism in her voice,  
“Uh-huh, he and I like to practice our roars in the morning.” Umasou explained,  
“That sounds so cool!” Chomper beamed, “I can't wait to meet him some day.”  
“Heh, heh...” Spike agreed,  
“Whenever that happens...” mumbled Cera,   
LittleFoot just shot her a glare, “Anyways, let's move on. There's still so much to see.”

Through out the day, Umasou was speechless at all the different sights, sounds, smells and especially tastes. Meeting all sorts of the different local dinosaurs. But time had seem to go too quickly and before Umasou knew it, he could already see the great circle beginning to head west. It was time to return home. 

“I can walk you over to the opening.” LittleFoot offered,  
“Okay!” said Umasou

Splitting off from the rest of the group LittleFoot and Umasou headed off in the direction where the crack in the canyon wall was. Just before squeezing through, LittleFoot had an offer to make.

“Ya wanna join us, for story night tomorrow?”  
“Story night? Whats that?” asked Umasou  
“It's when we get together at night and tell stories to each other.” LittleFoot explained,   
“Okay, yeah!” Umasou said, “It might take my Dad some convincing, but I think I can make it.”   
“Great! See ya then.” 

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

By the time Umasou made it back home, Heart had already striped his last meal clean to the bone. When he heard his son claiming to the den's opening, he chucked most of the bones off to the side.

“Hey, Daddy!” greeted Umasou  
“Hey there.” said Heart, “Did you have fun with your friends?”  
“Uh-huh!” Umasou excitedly went into detail, “I got to meet their parents, play in the mud and we even explored a cave!”  
“Sounds like you've had quite the adventure.” said Heart,  
“Yeah...” Umasou then let out a yawn,  
“And it looks like someone's all tired out from it as well.” Heart teased,

Umasou rubbed his eye with his front leg. Then smiled up at his father. 

“Come on,” the Big-jaw said, “Let's head inside.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”

The two of them went inside the den. Later that evening, they laid together. Nestled in the dry grass and soft earth. Umasou would nuzzle his head against his father's small forearm. While Heart would sigh in relaxation. The leaf-eater and the meat-eater, curled up side by side.


	4. A Storm Cloud Is Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about it for some time. Baku decides to head out on a journey to find Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit short. I wanted to get a little ahead of chapter 5 before I posted this one.

Dark grey clouds had been forming all morning long. As early as the break of dawn, with no sun in sight. This was a good thing. After weeks of the drought had killed off or driven away any potential prey for the Big-Jaws of the plains. It was like heaven sent from above when the rains came down. After what felt like an eternity of nothing but heat and sun, the animals could rejoice. For the wet season had arrived. The Big-Jaws all gathered around. Running around like a gaggle of crazy hens. Their mouths wide open like baby birds, to catch a few mouth full of water. Looking forward to nothing but the herds returning.... And food.

Beneath the large tree where the red berries grew, the elder Big-Jaw known as Bekon laid quietly in his usual spot. Listening to the rain. He would have dozed off at this weather, had it not been for the presence of somebody sitting near him. A very large Big-Jaw missing an eye.

“It's about time it came here...” He said in a slightly annoyed tone to the figure looking out into the plains, “Feels like it been years since we got any rain.”

The large Big-Jaw said nothing. Only sat there, staring at the rain. Bekon opened one eye to glance at him for a second or two before closing it again.

“You've been a lot more quiet than usual of late. Is something the matter? A troublesome thought on your mind perhaps.”

The large Big-Jaw, only made a hushed sigh. Lifting his head up slightly to look at the rain. Though it had been months since his fight with Heart, the memory was still fresh in his mind. He had been thinking of that mother plant-eater and what she said. Of Heart and where he could be now. Did she tell him what she knew of him. Most likely not. Bekon could sense this.

“Your not still sulking about Heart and the Hard-Shell youngster are you?”  
“Humph...” The large Big-jaw responded, still starring at the rain   
“You know, you're gonna have to give it up at some point.” Bekon contained, “He's long gone from here. Probably miles away. Let it to rest already.” The old meat-eater, closed his eyes, ready to do the same when the large Big-jaw finally spoke.  
“That's what I intend to find out...” slowly he got up, keeping his eye focused on the rain.   
Bekon looked at him in confusion, “What are you saying?”  
The Large Big-jaw glance back at him with this only good eye, “Keep watch on the others while I'm away. They'll be sure to feed you.”  
“Hold on! Now wait just a minuet!” Bekon snapped sharply, raising his head up, “Your not seriously planning on leaving at a time like this. You don't even know where they've gone off to.”  
The large Big-Jaw said nothing more. Only began to head down to the plains.   
Bekon looked on, partly annoyed and defeated, “Good grief... Of all times, why now?”

Making his way across the plain, the large Big-jaw gazed up a the rain clouds. He felt the water firmly hit his face with every drop. Like so many tiny wet pebbles.

“BAKU!” 

The large Big-jaw halted at the call of his name. He glanced back to see one of the younger Big-jaws racing up to him. 

“Baku! The rain is here!” he said, “A-and it will only be a matter of time till the larger herds return.”  
“Very good.” said Baku, “Be sure to looked after the elder one while I'm gone.”  
“Gone? Where are you going?” the younger Big-jaw asked  
“There is a something I must resolve.” Baku said sternly, “Stick together as always when you hunt. I promise to return as soon as I can.”

With that, Baku continued on his way.

The younger Big-jaw retrieved to his other fellow pack members, waiting for him at the top of a slight hill. Completely confused.

“Where does he think he's going?” asked a brighter green Big-jaw,  
“No idea.” replied the younger one, “He wouldn't say where. Just to stick together when hunting and make sure Bekon is fed.”  
“I'll bet ya, it has something to do with Heart.” said a blue Big-jaw,  
“Heart?!” replied the green one, looking around in fear, “Is he back?!”   
“If he is, I haven't seen him.” said a darker blue one,  
“Then why does he need to leave now?” the green one asked,  
“Who knows...” replied the blue one, “He secretive that way.”

They watched as the rain continued to fall. Watching there leader drift further and further away. Knowing there was nothing they could do or say to stop him. 

Truth was, Baku didn't really know himself why he was pursuing this. Maybe to settle the score? Perhaps lay it to rest. Call it a draw. Make amends. Or maybe even tell Heart the truth about who he was? Whatever the reason may be. There was just one last thing he needed to do to ease the tension that was still there between him and Heart. Perhaps even see how strong he's gotten since there last fight. But first, he had to find him. A task easier said than done. One thing he knew for certain though; he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. 

Even though it had been a few months since Heart had left the plains for good, his sent wasn't completely gone. Baku was able to pick up on it as soon has got out from the rainy weather. The trail took him far away from the plains, through the desert sands rocky mountains. That is until he found himself a top a large rock looking out at the shore line. More gray clouds covered the skies. With a few beams of light shining through. As if the sun were trying to break through it's dismal covering. He could feel the sea air blow against his face. Listening to the loud crashing waves and flyers calling to one another on the wing. Raising his head, he sniffed at the air again. It was a little harder to smell past the ocean's strong salty oder. But eventually, he did pick up on Heart's sent. 

And his journey began...


End file.
